Pain
by lovingkevshugsxx
Summary: I'm done with the side affects of falling, I just want to feel the pain. kinda anti-Niley HMxJ crossover


_Well, my Jaylor fic was deleted. Hope your happy Sky, I really do. I hope you take pleasure in destroying people's work. I worked hard on it to make it perfect for you guys, so it makes me sad/angry it was deleted._

_And besides my fic getting deleted, I am really upset right now. I needed to let off some steam so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana._

xxx

Pain

She sat at the end of the cliff, her legs dangling over the edge. She looked up at the sky; it was raining. The wind whipped her hair into her face, but she didn't bother to move it.

This was her spot.

She had found it when she was thirteen while filming an episode of Hannah Montana. She had gone out to find a Starbucks near the studio and had gotten lost. Since she was so close to the ocean, she decided to just go over to investigate. She had just moved there and everything was new. She officially claimed it as her spot the moment she saw the view. The cliff was tall and over-looked the Pacific Ocean. It was hidden behind rocks that were part of a tall hill. She had only taken one person there before, and that was her ex boyfriend.

She knew they were looking for her. She did go missing anyways. But she also knew they would never find her. The only person who could find her was _him_.

Pictures floated through her mine as flashbacks from the past year and a half. They started happy, her with her friends and living out the fame she had gotten. But then they got worst. There were images of her and him fighting, crying, then eventually breaking up. Images of her crying in her room after the 'racy' pictures had shown up. Images of her friends not answering her calls; not wanting to talk to the _bad Disney girl_, afraid it would ruin their image. Images of her falling; she was truly falling, and it was too late now.

Then she saw images of his life. He was gaining fame, he and his brothers. They were touring the world, breaking girl's hearts if they just sent a smile in their directing. They had gotten over her and her bad image, they moved on, like any other bunch of teenagers would do. They started to hang out with new people. People who they wouldn't be ashamed of or would embarrass them.

People that weren't like her.

They were the good kids. The group everybody wanted to hang out with. The group that had taken over the charts, they had replaced her. They were even bigger and better now, nothing could stop them.

She knew she loved him. Of course she did. He broke her heart, stomped all over it, then spit on it, but she still loved him the same. She would always love him, no matter what.

She started wondering where he was. He had to know that she was here, right? Or maybe he didn't even bother to go looking for her? Whatever it was, she felt tension fill her stomach.

_Where was he?_

She wondered how her family was, since they were probably the only ones who cared that she went missing. Were they crying? How many people did they get to look for her? At least some people in her life cared.

She couldn't believe they didn't see this coming. It had been going down hill for a year now; they had to suspect something was going to happen. Or maybe they were just hoping that if they didn't give it any mind, it wouldn't happen.

All she knew was, as she stared up at the dark midnight sky, that she cracked. She had had it. She snapped, and she wasn't going back.

Steps echoed behind her and she smiled. He was coming, finally.

"Oh my God, there you are!" she heard him yell. She turned her head to look at him with a sick smile creeping on her face.

"I was so worried, I thought we lost you!" she stood up, ignoring the words that were coming out of her ex's mouth.

"Come on, let's take you home," he grabbed her wrist, trying to yank her towards the beach. She pulled her wrist out of his hand and shook her head, the smile still placed on her face.

"I can't do that," she whispered. He looked at her strange.

What was wrong with her?

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"For so long, my life had been like falling off a building," she said in a soft tone, the thunder rattling around her. She looked down from the cliff and saw the white of the waves as they crashed on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. She inched towards it a little.

"At first, all I felt was the thrill, the numbness of the falling. Fear, happiness, exhilaration; that was all I felt. Then it got worst, I started to feel the burn of the wind. I felt my body slam against the building; I knew I was going down…' she inched a little closer to the edge. He tried to get closer but she shook her head at him. Tears fell down his face; he was going to suffer for this. She knew he was.

"Then it just got worst and worst. I saw the lights bellow me, the cars stopping in the middle of the road, the people screaming and pointing. But deep in my heart, I knew I wasn't even half way down." The heels of her feet were now resting on the edge, ready to go over. She balanced her self and raised her hands to her sides.

"No, I love you. Please don't do this!" he screamed through his tears. She smiled at him with a dazzling smile and ignored what he was saying.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did!" she screamed, losing her patience. He stared at her with a hard gaze, but couldn't get the tears to stop falling. She composed herself.

"I'm done with the side affects of falling, I just want to feel the pain." That was when she rested her weight on the back of her heels. "I love you, but you did this to me."

She fell over the side, her back facing the roaring ocean and her palms facing up. He tried to catch her before she fell, but he was too late.

She closed her eyes, feeling her hair flowing around her face, her summer dress flapping against her knees.

And then finally, _she felt the pain_.

xxx

_Okay, that was a slightly depressing/scary one-shot, hmm? I just feel EXTREMELY depressed and upset right now, and felt like writing. I might write another one-shot later. You never know. ;]_

_By the way, this fic is legal. There are no names used, so don't even try to report this story. I am so getting tired of your shit, SkyGavin. Don't mess with me right now, kay?_

_And for all you Summer readers, I will post the next chapter after I get my laptop fixed. I have it written out and everything, but my laptop broke, again. Sucks, I know._

_Love you guys FOREVER AND ALWAYS,_

_Anabell._

_P.S.: life sucks, then you die._


End file.
